


Pronouns and Poufs

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley's reaction to Charlie's new boy toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronouns and Poufs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



The younger Weasley siblings were gathered in the kitchen, having an impromptu meeting in hushed whispers over the man Charlie brought home for Christmas dinner.

"He's too tall..." said George. 

"He's too thin..." Fred agreed. 

"He reminds me of Malfoy...." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why is it always the pretentious ones?" Ginny huffed.

"He's getting on with Percy! No one gets on with Percy!" Ron reminded. 

"He says 'fuck' utterly too much, and I didn't even think that was possible!" George pointed out.

"And yet, mom still seems to like him..." Fred sighed. 

"Except for the smoking," George countered. 

"He's some kind of vampire..."Fred said. 

"He's American!" George replied, as if that were worse. 

"How did they meet again?" Ron asked. 

"Through Bill's friend Pete." Ginny reminded them. 

"Pete the werewolf?" Fred asked. 

"Me-ow..." George waggled his brows. 

"What does Charlie even see in him?" Ron wondered aloud. 

Ginny smiled slyly. "I know why." 

"Do tell, sister of mine," Fred grinned. 

Ginny looked over her shoulder briefly to make sure the coast was clear. "I heard a ruckus this afternoon when I was on my way to get something from my room so I went up to the next level to see what was going on..." 

"And?" Asked George and Fred together.

"They were snogging right there in the hallway, but more than that...pushing eachother back and forth, kind of." 

"Establishing dominance ..." Fred quipped. 

George nodded seriously. "I bet they fight all the time. They're both rather toppy," 

"That can't be it...." Ron pointed out. 

"Well," Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder. "It was kind of hot, whatever it was, but Charlie must have won because..."

"Who?" George asked.

Fred shook a finger at her. "Pronouns and Poofs...remember?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Roman. Roman got down on his knees and-"

"Right there in the hallway!" Ron whisper-screamed and pulled at his hair. Fred and George were gaping at eachother.

Ginny grinned and slowly nodded. "So hot even Mom would have creamed her panties!" Her brothers groaned in distaste while she wielded a triumphant smile. Molly chose that moment to come into the kitchen, announcing it was time for pudding. The group broke apart to help with the dishes but Ginny turned and found Roman leaning there with a smirk. He stuck one long finger inside his mouth and sucked it while slowly pulling it out. Ginny flushed. 

"Don't tease my little sister..." Charlie said as he passed, cuffing Roman up the back of his head.

"Who me?" Roman said innocently and smoothed his hair back into place. "I'm always nice to little sisters...." his assessing look might have made Ginny's knickers a little more damp. Roman pulled a cigarette from his pocket and made his way toward the front door. "I've got one of my own." The door shut behind him with finality and Ginny couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. 

"Don't worry," Charlie tossed his arm over Ginny's shoulders. "He only seems interested because you're on the rag. When you get back to normal, so will he..."


End file.
